Minifics- El Deseo
by Rinoa83
Summary: Minifics de Albert y Candy por el cumpleaños de Albert. Basado en la película "Ponte en mi lugar" o "Un viernes de locos" (Freaky Friday)


EL DESEO

_Todavía no llego a entender lo que pasó aquel día, parecería una locura sino fuera porque Candy también lo vivió. Ya hace más de un mes de eso y sin embargo no me lo creo. _

_Todo empezó el día de mi 25 cumpleaños. Desde hacía un año, Candy estaba viviendo conmigo en la mansión de Lakewood y todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que las cosas se empezaron a torcer entre nosotros. Apenas nos veíamos en las comidas, la comunicación entre nosotros era casi nula y empezamos a echarnos muchas cosas en cara. Las constantes reuniones de negocios, sus interminables horas en el hospital nos estaba distanciando. Pero ese día fue algo fuera de lo normal, no sabría explicarlo, quizás fuera un sueño o tal vez no…_

_28 de Junio de 1915_

_Era lunes por la mañana, la tía Elroy y Archie esperaban para desayunar junto con el cabeza de familia. Albert bajó las escaleras todavía atándose el nudo de la corbata, se había quedado transpuesto por tener que trabajar hasta muy tarde en unos nuevos proyectos que beneficiarían muchos a las empresas Andrew. Entró en el gran salón y dio los buenos días._

Buenos días William, felicidades_ – dijo su tía Elroy a lo que su querido sobrino le dio un beso en la frente para agradecerle el gesto._

Buenos días tío, felicidades. Annie te manda saludos, pero esta noche la verás_. – dijo Archie guiñándole un ojo._

Muchas gracias Archie_ – dijo Albert un poco desanimado al no ver a su pequeña entre ellos._

Ejem…_- carraspeo la tía Elroy- _como siempre Candy se habrá quedado dormida para variar. Claro, como anoche vino a unas horas tan intempestivas.

¿A sí?_- preguntó Albert como si no le diera importancia al asunto, pero se moría de curiosidad de saber por qué ella había llegado tan tarde._

Sí, por lo visto una de sus compañeras se casaba y fueron a celebrarlo. ¡Qué desvergüenza!

Vamos tía abuela, no seas así con mi prima. Siempre está trabajando y…

Archibald, nadie te dio vela en este entierro. Además ella es ahora una Andrew y no tiene necesidad de trabajar. La consientes demasiado William.

_Albert sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su afirmación. No estaba de ánimos para discutir y menos sobre ella en el día de su cumpleaños._

Veo que no piensas decir nada, hum… en fin. Cambiando de tema, ya se repartieron las invitaciones para la celebración de esta noche.

Ah…_- dijo Albert mirando el periódico._

_La verdad es que no le hacía mucha ilusión celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande porque la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta eran socios de sus empresas, además de que eran tremendamente pesados intentando colocarle a algunas de sus hijas ¡pero si apenas tenía la mayoría de edad!_

_Él hubiera deseado una pequeña fiesta con los amigos más íntimos en la cabaña del bosque, liberarse del estrés y la monotonía que venía marcando su vida desde que fuera presentado como cabeza de familia de los Andrew. Pero sobre todo deseaba estar con la chica que le quitaba el sueño cada noche, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Candy y él apenas se veían, y hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella. Maldecía su suerte ya que sus pensamientos volaron otra vez junto a ella._

_En otra parte de la casa, Candy seguía dormida plácidamente en su cama sin percatarse de la hora que era. Estaba con una resaca del quince. Ella no solía beber, pero tuvo que brindar por su querida amiga Angélica y se pasó con unas cuantas copas de más._

_El sol se colaba por la ventana fastidiando su sueño. Estaba soñando con su Príncipe de la Colina y la vez que lo conoció, abrazándose a la almohada y sonriendo tontamente. Pero un rayo de sol le ganó la batalla y tuvo que abrir los ojos por fin. La chica se desperezó y miró el reloj escandalizada por la hora que era. Si no se daba prisa no podría ver a Albert hasta la noche y quería felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. - _¡Dios, que no sehaya ido!_ – decía mientras salía corriendo escaleras abajo. Pero ya era tarde…por un gran ventanal del salón veía como el coche de Albert se alejaba por el camino._

Otro estupendo día sin verte… ¡maldita sea!

¿Hablando sola?

¡Archie! No, es que…-_ agachando la mirada al suelo._

¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Apenas se hablan ya.

Es que odio que Albert se lleve todo el día trabajando. Se supone que él es su propio jefe ¿no?, y sin embargo nunca está en casa. Ya no hablamos, ni salimos a pescar, ni nada de nada.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú tampoco estás en casa cuando él te necesita.

¡Ja! ¿Necesitarme? creo que no, antes tal vez fuera así pero ahora siento que no encajo en esta casa.

_¿_Quieres irte de aquí?-_ dijo Archie mirándola muy serio._

No lo sé, siento que ya nada me retiene aquí.

Hum…comprendo. Mejor que lo hables con él, pero no esta noche.

Sí…

Me tengo que ir a la universidad y después recogeré a Annie.

Sí, yo iré a preparar la celebración con la tía Elroy. Con permiso_._

_Candy estaba destrozada por el día tan duro al que le había sometido la tía abuela Elroy. Tuvieron que ver un montón de adornos florales, hacer pruebas para el catering, revisar a los camareros, encargarse de que todos los rincones de la mansión estuvieran impecables, la orquesta, la tarta, los regalos e invitaciones… ¡Uf! Y encima tenía que comprarse algo "adecuado" como decía la tía Elroy para no causar mala impresión a sus estirados invitados. Parecía otra cena de negocios en la mansión Andrew más que el cumpleaños de Albert._

_La chica se miraba al espejo dando unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí misma para contemplar el vestido. Aunque sencillo era muy hermoso, desde luego la tía Elroy tenía muy buen gusto vistiendo. Candy llevaba un vestido de noche de color rojo vino con algunos encajes en negro haciendo bellos dibujos de flores, con un escote discreto en V y los zapatos iban a juego en tela de raso. El pelo lo llevaría recogido por unos peines engarzados de rubíes regalo de la tía abuela, y un juego de collar y pendientes también de rubíes regalo de Albert por su último cumpleaños._

_Estaba perfecta, tendrían que estar ciegos para que no pensaran que era una belleza. Candy sonrió ilusionada pues ya era la hora de bajar al hall para recibir a los invitados. – "Ya debería estar aquí para recogerme"- pensaba Candy nerviosa por ver a Albert con su impecable esmoquin negro. De pronto llamaron a la puerta de su recamara y fue disparada a abrir, no sin antes darse el último toque alisándose el vestido._

Buenas noches A…Archie_ – la chica se le quedo viendo con los ojos como platos, desde luego no se lo esperaba a él_

Fiuuuu, Candy estás… preciosa es poco. Lástima que tenga novia, sino te cortejaría formalmente primita.

¡Jajaja! Gracias, pero dime ¿dónde está Albert? – _mirando por fuera de la habitación a ambos lados buscándolo._

Es que llegó bastante tarde y fue corriendo a cambiarse, me pidió que te recogiera yo y bajáramos a esperar a los invitados. Ya sabes que él siempre está muy ocupado y…

Sí claro, ya estoy acostumbrada. ¡Vamos! – _dijo Candy con cara de muy pocos amigos._

_Los dos chicos pusieron la mejor cara posible para recibir a los primeros invitados y no quedar mal, ya que el cumpleañero todavía no estaba presente. Candy echaba humo por la nariz de tener que sonreír como una tonta a todas esas personas que ni siquiera conocía, sobre todo a las cursis de las hijas de los empresarios que no paraban de buscarlo con la mirada. Por fin apareció por las escaleras rumbo a ellos. _

Disculpad la demora, pero hubo mucho trabajo pendiente en la oficina y tenía que tenerlo todo listo para la reunión de mañana.

¿Es que tú no descansas ni en el día de tu cumpleaños? Por favor…_- dijo Candy con exasperación._

Eh… chicos, hay vienen más invitados_ – viendo que las cosas se ponían tensas Archie intervino salvando la situación. _

Buenas noches señores Chang es un placer que hayan venido a mi fiesta.

¡Oh, el placer es nuestro señor Andrew! Le presento a mi esposa Lia.

Encantado_ – dijo Albert inclinándose ante la señora de avanzada edad._

El gusto es nuestro como bien dijo mi esposo_ – la señora se quedó un minuto viendo a Candy a los ojos y le sonrió; ella le devolvió el gesto y después se marcharon todos al interior para comenzar la fiesta._

_Todos se sentaron a la gran mesa para cenar y Candy no podía dejar de mirarlo – "Ni siquiera me ha mirado" "Deberían graduarle la vista al pobre muchacho, mira que no decir nada de mi vestido" "Pero si atraería a un toro, es rojo, rojo" "Cucu, hola. La Tierra a Albert"- pensaba Candy un tanto frustrada. Además la habían sentado entre Archie y Annie, y Albert estaba sentado con una señorita a la que no conocía de nada y que no paraba de hablar con él. Seguramente la tía Elroy pensaba que esa sería el mejor partido para Albert, pero si lo conocía como lo conocía él nunca se fijaría en esa chica, pues él quería ser libre y el matrimonio no entraba dentro de su vocabulario._

_Las horas pasaban y Candy no pudo acercarse a él ni un minuto sin que éste fuera rodeado por una multitud de gente. Al principio se decía: "Bueno, es el cumpleañero es normal que lo feliciten" Luego se puso a bailar con una chica tras otra sin que ella tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de hablarle - _¡Albert!_ – lo miraba suplicante, pero Albert se encogía de hombros y decía que era su obligación atender a los invitados ¿qué podía hacer?_

_Candy ya estaba más que molesta por la actitud de su "amigo", la estaba ignorando en toda regla y ya no pudo más. Albert estaba hablando con el matrimonio Chang y se le acercó decidida a aclarar las cosas entre ellos, esto no podía seguir así._

Buenas noches, ¿podría hablar un momento con William a solas si no les molesta?

Candy, este no es el momento de…

¡Oh, pero vaya! No se preocupe por nosotros_ – dijo la señora viendo la cara suplicante de Candy_

_Los chicos se alejaron y el matrimonio se quedó muy preocupado por los dos rubios. Se notaba que pasaba algo entre ellos – _Querido tendríamos que hacer algo_- dijo Lia – _No te metas en sus asuntos mujer, ellos sabrán arreglárselas solos- dijo el señor Chang- pero podíamos echarles una mano, a nosotros nos funcionó-.

_Candy y Albert se encerraron en el despacho de éste. La chica cogió aire y lo soltó de golpe, pues le era muy difícil tener que decirle todo lo que sentía._

Y bien, ¿qué es tan importante que no puede esperar Candy?

Albert, yo… ¿es qué no te das cuenta de tu actitud?

¿Cómo? No te entiendo ¿qué quieres decir con eso de mi actitud?

Es que ya solo piensas en el trabajo, las juntas, ya no estás en casa…- _jugaba nerviosa con sus manos – _ya no estás conmigo y trato de sobrellevarlo, pero… ya no puedo más. No entiendo como siendo tu propio jefe no puedes tomarte ni un solo día de descanso para pasarlo con tu familia ¿es qué no te importamos?

¿Qué?... Tú sabes mejor que nadie que amo la libertad por encima de todas las cosas y que nada me gustaría más que volver a los tiempos en que no tenía ataduras de ningún tipo. Pero dime ¿quién paga esta mansión? ¿quién paga esos coches que te llevan al trabajo cómodamente? ¿quién paga esos vestidos que llevas? ¿Crees que el dinero crece en los árboles Candy? Pues no, además de que muchas familias depende del trabajo que realizamos todos en equipo para tu información.

Sólo te pido unas horas de tu tiempo ¿eso es mucho pedir?

Ahora mismo sí porque apenas tomo contacto con los negocios de mi padre, pero todo cambiará es cuestión de adaptarme. Ponte en mi lugar pequeña, no quiero ser duro contigo – _dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros._

Estoy harta de esperarte ¡No entiendo tu trabajo! ¡Odio esta situación! ¡¿Por qué no lo quieres entender que te necesitamos?!- _dijo al tiempo que se separaba de él con lágrimas en los ojos._

Ojalá fuera tan fácil y pudieras estar aunque fuese un solo día en mi lugar y vieras lo duro que es mi trabajo, tal vez así comprenderías que todo ese esfuerzo que hago es por lo mucho que os quiero.

Albert yo…

_Candy fue interrumpida por la señora Chang que había presenciado la conversación en_ _secreto. Se acercó a ellos sonriente_ – Mi marido querría hablar de un negocio con usted cuando haya terminado señor Andrew- _La mujer de pronto los agarró de las muñecas a ambos y dijo unas extrañas palabras en un idioma desconocido para ellos. Los dos se_ _miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos sin saber qué decir_ – No se preocupe por su linda esposa, yo me quedo con ella- _Candy se quedó en estado de shock ¿acababa de llamarla "esposa"?- _Ella…-_ dijo pensativo Albert y acto seguido salio por la puerta sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Albert no le dijo la verdad de que era su pupila?_

_Candy volvió a la realidad y se dirigió a la señora Chang._

Esto…creo que se ha equivocado, yo no soy su esposa, únicamente soy su pupila.

¡Oh cuanto lo siento! Creo que me equivoqué, pero hacen tan linda pareja_._

¡Jeje!_ – sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por el comentario de la anciana- _¿usted cree?

_Desde el salón se escuchaban aplausos y Candy y la señora Chang salieron para ver como Albert iba a soplar las velas de la tarta. Éste antes de apagarlas agradeció a los presentes el estar allí para festejar su 25 cumpleaños y se dispuso a soplar, no sin antes pedir su deseo –"Desearía que Candy pudiera estar en mi lugar aunque fuera un solo día para que entendiera lo mucho que la amo y que lo que hago lo hago por ella, nada más que por ella"- Albert sopló y todos empezaron a aplaudirle y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. _

_Horas después la fiesta había acabado y Candy y Albert no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. La pelea fue más fuerte de lo habitual y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse a la cara. _

_Albert estaba todavía despidiéndose de los invitados en la puerta y Candy se fue a su cuarto para poder llorar a gusto – _ni siquiera he podido darle su regalo_- miraba Candy la pequeña cajita que tenía entre sus manos. Se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, después se encaminó a la habitación de Albert con paso firme y le dejó el pequeño presente encima del escritorio junto a una pequeña nota._

_Feliz cumpleaños Albert,_

_con Amor Candy._

_Albert subía las escaleras pesadamente, no sólo por estar cansado físicamente después de una dura jornada de trabajo y tener que atender a todos sus invitados. Lo que más le pesaba era el alma, otra vez había discutido con ella y esta vez fue en serio, tendría que pedirle disculpas al día siguiente por como se comportó con ella, ni siquiera la sacó a bailar una sola vez – _pensará que soy despreciable_- se decía a sí mismo. Albert abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la luz. Se empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta del esmoquin y la camisa, se descalzó he iba a dejarlo todo ordenado en una silla cuando algo llamó su atención encima de su escritorio – _Una nota… de Candy…_ "Felicidades Albert, con Amor Candy" – Albert hubiera querido ir corriendo a su cuarto para abrazarla y besarla por el detalle. Con las manos temblorosas por la emoción de recibir algo de ella cogió el regalo y con sumo cuidado lo abrió - _¡Vaya!, ¡es precioso!-_ Albert admiraba un bello guardapelo en forma de corazón bañado en oro blanco. Lo abrió por la mitad y ahí estaban ellos dos sonrientes a cada lado del pequeño corazón. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y se tumbó en la cama contemplando aquella joya tan valiosa para él. _

_Albert al fin cayó en un profundo sueño por el cansancio, pero algo extraño sucedió… se sentía como si su cuerpo flotase y se dirigiera hasta el cuarto de Candy para después descansar otra vez._

_La mañana llegó y Albert empezó a desperezarse porque un incordiante rayo de sol se colaba por su ventana. ¿Desde cuándo dejaba las cortinas descorridas? Pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo… ¿cuándo le había crecido el pelo de esa manera? ¿Y ese camisón de chica?- _¿Pero que me está pasando? ¡Sueno como…Candy!_ – Albert saltó de la cama y se miró a un espejo ¿pero qué…?- _¡Ahhh! Soy Candy_- Otro grito sonó en la habitación de Albert ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí?_

_Albert salió corriendo a su cuarto y se vio a si mismo llorando desconsoladamente ¡qué paranoia!_

¡Ahhh! Me veo a mi misma _– Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse y Albert trató de cogerla, pero al ser su propio cuerpo no pudo resistir su peso._

¡Auch! Eso me ha tenido que doler.

¡Ay! Mi cabeza… ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué está pasando?

No lo sé, ahora yo soy tú y tú eres yo… ¡Un momento! – _"¡Dios, creo que se me cumplió el deseo que pedí!"- pensaba Albert con desesperación._

¿Qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿sabes algo?

Esto… no tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que me he levantado y que tenía el pelo más largo y este par de… ¡Vaya!

¡Ahhh! ¡No me toques los pechos!

Es que es la novedad, nunca antes tuve pecho y los tienes blanditos.

Pues me da igual y ni se te ocurra mirarte desnudo o me las pagaras.

¡Jeje! Que gran idea me has dado- _con una sonrisa pícara en los labios_.

¡¿No hablarás en serio?! – _cogiéndolo de los hombros._

¡Ay! me haces daño, no ves que ahora tienes mi fuerza.

¡Ups! Lo siento, no la medí. ¿Qué haremos?

No lo sé. Pero tengo que ir a la oficina y George ya tiene que estar esperándome abajo para irnos.

Pues haber cómo se lo explicas que va Candy en vez de tú.

¡Anda! Tienes razón ¿qué haré? ¿qué haré? – _dando vueltas por la habitación muy preocupado con las manos en la cabeza._

Albert…

Shhh, estoy pensando.

Albert ¿por qué no voy yo a la oficina y tú al hospital?

¿Qué? Pero si tú no tienes ni idea de contabilidad.

Para eso tienes secretarios…

No…, ese no es su trabajo listilla_._

¡Vamos! Tampoco debe ser tan complicado ¡puf!

Con que sí ¿eh? Pues muy bien, tú vas a la oficina y yo a tú hospital. Eso sí que será pan comido.

¡Jajaja! Que gracioso, que te crees tú eso. Tú no sabes lo que es aguantar a los demonios de niños que tengo por pacientes.

¡Bah! Tampoco será para tanto.

¿Qué? Ok, tú al hospital y yo a la oficina. Y ya veremos quien resiste más.

Pues vale.

Pues bueno.

Pues muy bien.

¡Ja! – _dijeron los dos dándose la espalda._

_Albert se fue de nuevo al dormitorio de Candy y abrió el armario- "Bueno y ahora ¿qué me pongo?"- pensaba Albert al ver la montaña de ropa de la chica – _Si voy y le pregunto seguro que se ríe de mí, pero no sé qué ponerme- _Albert cogió uno de los_ _vestidos que le había comprado en California en su último viaje_ – Éste creo que le sienta bien- _lo puso encima de la cama y ahora tocaba desvestirse_ – será la primera vez que la desvista ¡Uf! Que calor me está entrando sólo de pensarlo- _Se sacó el camisón por la cabeza y entonces se miró de arriba a bajo contemplando el cuerpo escultural de Candy en ropa interior. La verdad es que la chica había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció y se dio cuenta de que era un error llamarla "pequeña". Era toda una mujer hecha y derecha y aún la trataba como si fuese una niña. Albert no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarse para sentir la piel de la chica, pero era obvio que no es lo mismo que hacerlo con sus propias manos y se frustró - _¿Por qué seré tan cobarde de no decirle lo que siento por ella?- _Se terminó de vestir aunque peleándose con los_ _corchetes_ _del vestido, pero al final lo logró_. _Ahora quedaba el peinado_ – eso será fácil, ya tuve el pelo largo- _pero por más que lo intentaba no le salían las colas_ - ¡No me salen ni a la de tres! Pues me dejo el pelo suelto que así estoy más mona ¡¿pero qué digo?! Si yo no soy mujer. Creo que me está afectando.

_Mientras tanto, Candy no lo pasaba mejor_. _La chica abrió el armario de Albert y no pudo_ _evitar un suspiro_ - ¡Pero que hombre más triste vistiendo! ¡Qué poca variedad!- _cogió un traje de chaqueta de color gris perla, una camisa blanca y una corbata gris a juego con el traje_. _Lo dejó todo encima de la cama y acto seguido se puso roja como un tomate al pensar que tendría que verlo en ropa interior ¡o eso esperaba! Se miró dentro de los pantalones del pijama y pudo respirar tranquila, menos mal que no era de esos chicos que no la usan. Se desvistió y se quedó absorta al contemplarse en un espejo. Albert tenía un cuerpo diez, de amplias espaldas, piernas musculosas, brazos bien formados, su abdomen era bastante duro y unos pectorales que quitaban el sentido ¡Dios era mejor de lo que soñaba! Se vistió corriendo para no pensar más en eso porque su cuerpo estaba ya reaccionando… ¡qué bochorno sí la viera Albert en ese estado! ¡No lo podría ocultar por más que quisiera! Ahora estaba feliz de ser mujer y que por lo menos la excitación no se le notara._

_Ambos se encontraron en el pasillo y se miraron para ver cómo iban - _¡Ese traje no esel de las juntas Candy! A mi me gusta ir de negro porque me da mayor confianza_- dijo Albert cruzándose de brazos – _Pues tú has cogido un vestido bastante insinuante para ir a un hospital ¿no crees? Ni que fuera de paseo, además, ¿y mis colas? – _Dijo en son de_ _broma_ – Es que estás más guapas sin ellas- _dijo Albert mirándola a sus propios ojos_ -¿De verdad? Gracias Albert- _dándole un efusivo abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración – _Lo siento de nuevo, ya no me acordaba ¡jeje!- -No pasa nada…-_ tratando de recobrase._

_Los chicos entraron al salón para desayunar y sin darse cuenta tomaron sus asientos como cada mañana. Pero el caso es que Candy ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa y Albert a su lado. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber qué pensar._

¡Candy! Cómo te atreves a ocupar el lugar de William

Pero si… ¡ah!... es verdad. Albert ¿por qué no me has avisado?- _los chicos cambiaron de posiciones en la mesa y ahora era Candy con el cuerpo de Albert quien la presidía._

Bueno, seguramente estén cansados de la fiesta de anoche. ¿Verdad William?

Sí _– contestó Albert._

¿Tú te llamas William? Candy, compórtate.

Sí tía Elroy_ – era irritante no poder quejarse._

_Candy se lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Por una vez no era a ella a quien reñían, por lo menos tenía su lado positivo ¿no?_

_George carraspeo para indicarle que era tarde y se tenían que ir. Ambos rubios se levantaron de la mesa para salir a sus respectivos trabajos. La tía abuela se quedó esperando el beso de despedida de Albert, desde luego el chico habría dormido poco._

_La primera parada fue en el hospital donde trabajaba Candy y ésta se despidió de Albert guiñándole un ojo y deseándole buena suerte. Acto seguido se dirigieron para la central del consorcio Andrew en el centro neurálgico de Chicago._

_A Candy le sudaban las manos de pensar en qué iba a decir. No era buena dando discursos y no se había preparado nada. Cuando llegó todo el mundo lo saludaba – "Bueno, por lo menos parece ser que es un buen jefe y tiene contento a sus empleados"- pensaba Candy mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos de mármol. Al llegar a su despacho se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Allí había una increíble morena de pelo rizado hasta la cintura que se suponía que era su ¿secretaria? _

Buenos días señor Andrew_ – dijo la morena arrastrando las palabras con sensualidad._

Buenos días _– dijo secamente Candy mirándola de arriba a bajo. _

Espero que la fiesta fuera de su agrado.

Pues sí fue muy bonita, gracias.

Por qué está tan serio hoy, es como si fuera otra persona.

"_Qué perspicaz"_- _pensaba Candy_- Es que bebí mucho ayer y tengo resaca.

¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

"_Sí que te alejes de Albert arpía" _No gracias.- _dijo mostrándole una sonrisa hipócrita._

Si necesita algo ya sabe donde estoy_ – guiñándole un ojo._

¡Oiga usted que se ha creído para guiñarme un ojo! Queda despedida._ "Mierda, ahora soy Albert""Tonta, tonta, tonta"_

P…pero_ – la chica empezó a llorar y a suplicarle agarrada a su pierna que por favor no la despidiera._

Mujer_… _¡jeje! Que era una broma ¿cómo voy a despedir a mi secretaria? Ha sido un mal entendido por parte de los dos, así que si no vuelve a coquetear_ conmigo _yo no la despido_ –"¡jeje! que lista eres Candy_"- Además yo ya tengo novia,mire_ – enseñándole el guardapelo con sus fotos._

Vaya, ¿esa es Candy? Por fin le dijo lo que sentía.

Esto…-_ tierra trágame – _sí, por supuesto ¡jajaja! – _"pero ¿qué le habrá contado?"_

_George venía con un montón de papeles en la mano y le dijo a Albert (Candy) que ya estaba todo listo para el tratado con las empresas Halter. Candy tragaba saliva como una condenada, y entonces se vio ante una junta compuesta solo por hombres que la miraban con caras muy serias. De repente la habitación le daba vueltas y más vueltas. No tenía ni idea de qué trataba el asunto – "¿Y ahora qué hago?" – pensaba cada vez más angustiada._

William ¿te encuentras bien?- _susurró George viéndole la cara desencajada._

No, estoy mareado ¿Puedes continuar tú sin mí?- _realmente tenía ganas de vomitar._

Como desee señor William.

_Candy salió sudorosa de allí y se dio cuenta de que el trabajo de Albert no era tan sencillo como ella esperaba. Tal vez había sido un poquito intransigente con él y debería haberlo apoyado más para hacerlo sentir cómodo en casa. Para que nadie lo mirara con mala cara, reprocharle, juzgarle o hacerle pensar que estaba en otra junta de accionistas. Él tenía razón, trabajaba duramente y nadie se lo reconocía. Además, sus empleados lo tenían en alta estima y eso era difícil. Albert era una persona excepcional. _

_Por su parte el rubio no lo pasaba muy bien que digamos. Había llegado tarde y el director le gritaba por los pasillos haciendo que todo el mundo se girara a verle. Era bochornoso como le trataban por haber llegado media hora tarde. Albert se puso el uniforme de enfermera y salio para el ala de pediatría donde le tocaba el turno a Candy. Pero su sorpresa fue ver a los niños saltando sobre las camas del hospital, llorando, berreando, pegándose con las almohadas ¡aquello era un caos!_

Niños no deberían estar levanta…_ ¡PLOP! – Cojinazo a la cara._

¡Jajajaja! Mirad la cara de Candy – _Albert estaba muy molesto_.

Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí? Les he dicho que se acuesten, no ven que pueden recaer.

Candy – _le tiraba una niña de la falda_- me volví a hacer pis en la cama.

¿Qué?...- _de repente miró para abajo y…- _¡Oye niño! ¿qué haces mirando debajo de la falda?

¡Jejeje! Las tiene blancas.

Huyyy, todo el mundo se acuesta ¡ya!_- todos los niños empezaron a llorar a la vez por el susto. Nunca habían visto a Candy tan enfadada._

Esto…shhh, no lloren que era broma. ¿Y si les cuento un cuento se quedan quietos y calladitos?

Síii_ – gritaron todos al unísono._

¡Uf! Menos mal…

_Albert estaba destrozado de tener que domar a esas "fieras salvajes" que más que niños eran demonios. No sabía cómo Candy tenía tanta paciencia para poder venir todos los días a cuidarlos y no volverse loca. Desde luego se había equivocado con ella, era una mujer muy trabajadora y él apenas reconocía su esfuerzo. Pensaba que eso era sólo un hobbie para ella, pero realmente tenía que tener una gran vocación para ello._

_Por suerte ya era la hora del almuerzo y para su sorpresa Annie había ido a verla al hospital, por lo menos no comería solo._

¡Hola Candy!

Hola Annie ¡qué bien que hayas venido! He tenido un día terrible.

¿A sí? Vaya, no me digas que otra vez te ha estado acosando Leo por los pasillos.

¿Qué? ¿Leo?_ – "¿quién será ese cretino? Grgrgr_"- No que va. Es que los niños estaban especialmente revoltosos.

¡Jajaja! Me lo imagino. ¡Vaya! Hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma. Ahí viene.

¿Dónde? – _dijo girándose para todos lados hasta que se sintió que le pasaban una mano por encima de los hombros haciéndole estremecer de la cabeza a los pies._

Hola Candy, que gusto me da verte. ¿Puedo sentarme?

"_Hum…ya verás" _pues claro siéntate.

Pero Candy…-_ Annie estaba confusa ¿por qué su amiga se lo había permitido sí era muy pesado? Albert le guiñó un ojo cómplice._

Muchas gracias, eso significa que te has pensado ya si quieres salir conmigo a cenar.

Puede ser ¡jeje! Pero ¿por qué no pedimos algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Yo las invito.

¡Estupendo! ¿Tú qué quieres Annie? Nos invita.

Pues… yo tomaré una ensalada.

¡¿Sólo eso?! Pues yo no, yo quiero para empezar un consomé de verduras, un chuletón grande de ternera con judías verdes, un plato de espaguetis con tomate y de postre tarta de manzana. ¡Ah! Y de beber por qué no pedimos vino.

¿Tú bebes Candy? – _dijo Leo sorprendido._

¿Beber? ¡jajaja! Empecé a beber a los 6 años, para mi el vino es como el agua.

¡Candy! – _Leo estaba escandalizado por la confesión de Candy, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado._

¿Verdad Annie? – _sonriéndole en complicidad._

Sí, por supuesto. ¿Te acuerdas en el hogar de Pony por las noches cuando se dormían las profesoras? Asaltábamos la cocina para robarnos una botella cada una ¡jajaja!

¡Qué horror! Yo pensaba que eran unas señoritas de buena familia, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Adiós.

¡Adiós! – _dijo Albert muerto de risa._

¡No me lo puedo creer! Te has deshecho de él. ¡Uf! Qué pesado, pero no entiendo por qué no has hablado con Albert para que te lo quitase de encima.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

En fin, cuéntame como te fue con él. ¿Ya pudiste decirle lo que sientes?

Sí, más o menos y no le gustó mucho lo que le dije.

¿¡No le gustó!? ¿¡Te rechazó!?

¿Rechazarme? ¿De qué hablas?- _decía Albert sin comprender nada._

Pues de qué va a ser, de tu amor por él. Le dijiste que lo querías ¿no?

Pues no…- _Albert estaba rojo como un tomate_- más bien nos peleamos y nos echamos a la cara muchas cosas sin sentido.

¡Oh Candy! Lo siento tanto por ti, pero él es un hombre comprensivo y seguro que no está enfadado.

Tienes razón, no lo está… esto… quiero decir, no lo estará ¡jeje! – _"¡Candy me quiere Sí, sí, sí Yupiii!"- _Gracias Annie eres una buena amiga_ – dijo abrazándose a ella._

De nada, pero estás muy rara hoy.

Es que soy muy feliz. Me voy a casa tengo que hablar con Candy, digo… con Albert qué despiste. Hasta luego.

Adiós – _decía Annie sin poderse creer que la había dejado allí sola. Desde luego nunca cambiaría, era tan atolondrada…_

_Por su parte Candy se disponía a marcharse a casa cuando fue asaltada de improviso nada menos que por la chica que se sentó la noche anterior con Albert._

Hola William ¡qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!

Hola…

Violeta.

Eso… Violeta ¡jajaja! Perdóname pero es que he tenido un día muy duro.

Vaya… - _acercándose a ella_- debes estar terriblemente cansado.

Pues sí, gracias por preocuparte.

Vamos, ¿por qué no vamos a almorzar juntos?

"_Pero que cara más dura" "¿Cómo se atreve a invitarlo sin apenas conocerlo""Ahora te vas a enterar, haré que se te quiten las ganas de coquetear con Albert"- pensaba Candy para sus adentros – _Claro, por qué no. Tampoco he almorzado aún ¡jeje! y conozco un lugar en donde se come muy bien.

¿En serio?, me encantaría ir.

Pues vamos_ – dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi le deja caer._

_En el restaurante…_

¡Vaya! Es el restaurante de más categoría de toda la ciudad.

Todo es poco para tan linda señorita.

¡Oh William! Me hará sonrojar.

"_Y tanto que te vas a sonrojar ¡jeje!"- pensaba Candy._

¿Por qué no pedimos?

Tienes razón ¡Camarero!

¡William! No estamos en un bar para que grites así. Todo el mundo nos mira.

Anda ya, que nos van a mirar.

¿Desean algo los señores?

A ver preciosa ¿Tú qué quieres devorar primero?

¿Devorar? P… pero William ¿qué dices?

Bueno, tráiganos un par de langostas y unos buenos solomillos ya que no se decide.

En seguida – _dijo el maître no con muchas ganas, pero Albert era cliente asiduo._

¡Ah! Y una botella de su mejor vino – _todo esto en voz alta._

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué bochorno! – pensaba la chica tapándose la cara._

_Candy no paraba de hablar con Violeta con la boca llena, en vez de utilizar la servilleta se dedicaba a limpiarse en la manga de la chaqueta y más de una vez se le había escapado un eructo aposta. La chica se levantó indignada de la mesa y le dijo que nunca más querría saber de él, que le daban nauseas por su comportamiento y que nunca se pensó que un hombre como él pudiera ser tan descuidado._

_Candy se reía a carcajada limpia. Al salir del restaurante se encontró con los señores Chang y los saludó cortésmente. Pero algo raro pasó, la señora Lia se la quedó mirando a los ojos y después le sonrió como la noche del cumpleaños. En ese momento cayó Candy en la cuenta, tal vez esa mujer les había hecho un embrujo a los dos cuando estaban en el despacho de Albert. Su actitud había sido muy extraña y esa mañana habían amanecido así_

_La chica fue corriendo dentro del restaurante y le pidió a los señores poder hablar con ellos del asunto, y ambos se miraron. En efecto, los Chang le contaron todo lo que pasó y que lo que hicieron fue porque veían que ellos necesitaban mucha ayuda. Le contaron que era una magia ancestral de su país de origen y que ellos pasaron una vez por lo mismo, pero que todo se solucionaría si ambos se amaran. ¡Plop! A Candy se le vino el mundo encima ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría para que eso ocurriera? Ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Albert, pero ¿y él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo? _

_Candy tomó el coche y se fue para la casa. No podía pensar ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Seguramente Albert no estaba interesado en ella, ni siquiera la miró la noche anterior. Bailó con un montón de bellas chicas y ella era su "pequeña". No, definitivamente tenía que conquistarlo, pero ¿cómo con un cuerpo de hombre? Además, coquetearse a sí misma era un poco extraño. _

_Llegó a la mansión y Albert la estaba esperando en la escalera de la entrada. Se le veía muy contento - ¿Se le habrá dado tan bien?- pensaba Candy sin poder creer que pudiera manejarse con los niños tan fácilmente. Candy se bajó del coche y lo saludo dándole un beso en la frente para disimular. El pobre Albert se puso rojo hasta las orejas al pensar que era él mismo quien se estaba besando, todo aquello era una locura y no veía la hora de que todo acabara._

Candy _– dijo ésta disimulando porque estaba George delante. - _¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Tenemos que hablar.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

_Ambos se dirigieron a su lugar favorito. Estaban junto al lago contemplando la puesta de sol y Albert esperaba que al terminar el día volvieran a ser ellos mismo, pero se decepcionó al ver que nada pasaba. Candy lo notó y se dirigió a él._

Albert ¿Hay algo qué te preocupa?

Es que pensé que todo lo que nos está pasando era por mi culpa.

¿Por tu culpa? No te entiendo – _dijo mirándolo extrañada._

Sí, es que desee que estuvieras un día en mi lugar para que supieras como me siento en realidad.

Y lo has conseguido – _dijo Candy tomándole las manos y mirándole_ _profundamente a los ojos_ - Yo… quiero pedirte perdón por no valorarte como te mereces Albert.

¿Qué? – _Albert estaba sorprendido_.

Sí, me he dado cuenta de que tienes muchas responsabilidades como cabeza de familia y que yo ni siquiera pude aguantar un asalto en la oficina. Tú te esfuerzas todos los días por sacarnos adelante y nadie te lo agradece. Me di cuenta del aprecio que te tienen tus empleados y yo que debería ser la persona más agradecida de todas me he comportado de forma egocéntrica y malcriada. Lo siento, ¿podrás perdonarme?

Yo…claro que te perdono – _dijo abrazándose a ella_ – pero… yo también quiero pedirte perdón por no valorarte como mujer y no preguntarte cómo te sientes. No sabía que te acosaba un chico en el trabajo ¿por qué no me lo dijiste Candy?

Es que no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas. Además, siempre llegabas tarde a casa y no nos veíamos.

Lo siento, debí cuidar mejor de ti. Pero no te preocupes – _dijo guiñándole un_ _ojo-_ te lo quite de encima.

¡¿De verdad?! ¡Oh gracias Albert! Era un pesado. Bueno, yo también te quité a una pesada de encima, más bien dos.

¿A sí? ¿Quiénes?

Una era tu secretaria

¿Natalia? Pero si ella tiene dos niñas lindísimas. Ella nunca me ha insinuado nada. ¿no te habrás equivocado?

Me guiñó un ojo.

¡Jajaja! Eso siempre lo hace, pero está muy enamorada de su esposo. Somos buenos amigos y bromeamos entre nosotros. ¿A qué te habló con una voz sensual? Tal que así…- _Candy se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por la forma de mirarle y de hablarle, aunque fuera con su propio cuerpo él seguía siendo muy sensual._

¡Jeje! Pues sí, y casi cometo el error de despedirla.

¡Candy!

Pero no lo hice, tranquilo.

¡Uf! ¿y la otra quién era?

Violeta.

¿Violeta? Hum…¡ah! Ya caigo, la chica que se sentó conmigo para la cena.

Sí.

¿No la habrás rechazado? ¿Verdad?

¿Qué? ¿Te gustaba? – _a Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta._

Puede… era muy guapa…- _mirando a Candy por el rabillo del ojo_.

No te preocupes, si quieres la llamo enseguida y todo arreglado – _Candy se levantó del suelo con la intención de irse, pero Albert la cogió de la mano, se puso de puntillas y la beso dulcemente en los labios. El beso era tan cálido, tan sublime que perecía que estaban flotando en una nube. Al separarse no se lo podían creer._

¡Somos nosotros otra vez!-_ dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazándose efusivamente y dando saltos de alegría. Habían vuelto a sus cuerpos._

Estaba de broma Candy, siempre te he amado pequeña pecosa.

Y yo, me moriría si estuvieras con otra que no fuera yo.

¿De verdad creíste que me interesaría por esa clase de chica tan superficial?

Bueno, y si lo hiciste desde luego ella no te iba a volver a molestar.

¿Qué hiciste Candy?

¡Jajaja! Digamos que yo de ti me buscaba otro sitio para comer – _dijo enseñándole las mangas de la chaqueta._

¿Qué? ¡jajaja!

Le puse la cara como un tomate.

Esa es mi Candy. ¿Sabes?, este ha sido el mejor deseo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida, pero la próxima vez pediré que seamos uno solo- _dijo con sensualidad Albert muy cerquita de su oído._

Deseo concedido señor Andrew.

FIN

**El Deseo**

**Esther (Rinoa)**


End file.
